superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Elf (2003 film) Credits
Opening Logo 446F9770-E992-40CB-B2CD-17A4AB391AE7.jpeg * Walt Disney Pictures Opening Credits * Walt Disney Pictures Presents * Guy Walks into a Bar Production * A Film by Jon Favreau * Will Ferrell, James Caan * "Elf" * Zoey Deschanel, Mary Steenburgen, Daniel Tay * With: Edward Asner and Bob Newhart * Casting by: Susie Farris * Visual Effects Supervisor: Joe Bauer * Original Score by: John Debney * Sound Design: Gary Rydstrom * Executive Music Producer: Chris Montan * Music Supervisior: Tom MacDougall * Costume Designer: Lara Jean Shannon * Associate Producer: Alice Dewey * Art Direction: Andy Gaskill * Animation Edited by: Lee Unkrich * Live-Action Edited by: Dan Lebental * Production Designer: Rusty Smith * Director of Photography: Greg Gardiner * Co-Producer: David Householter * Executive Producers: Toby Emmerich, Kent Alterman, Cale Boyter, Jimmy Miller, Julie Wixson Darmody * Animation Produced by: Robert Rodriguez and Don Hahn * Live-Action Produced by: Jon Berg, Todd Komarnicki, Shauna Robertson * Story by: David Berenbaum * Screenplay by: David Berenbaum and Jon Favreau * Animation Directed by: Eric Goldberg * Live-Action Directed by: Jon Favreau Ending Credits * Dialogue Directors: Mary Gail Artz, Jamie Thomason, Barbera Cohen * Artistic Coordinator: Randy Fullmer * Production Manager: Alice Dewey * Technical Coordinator: Ann Tucker * Ink and Paint Manager: Gretchen Maschmeyer Albrecht * Associate Editor: Mark Hester * Special Vocal Effects: Frank Welker Artistic Supervisors * Story: Brenda Chapman * Layout: Dan St. Pierre * Background: Doug Ball * Clean-Up: Vera Lanpher * Computer Graphics Imagery: Scott F. Johnston Caps Supervisors * Scene Planning: Ann Tucker * Animation Check: Janet Bruce * Color Models: Karen Comella * Final Check/Paint: Hortensia M. Casagran * Digitizing Camera: Robyn L. Roberts * Post Punch: Sandy Gordon * Matte and Rotoscope: Annie Elvin Character Design and Visual Development Toby Shelton, Tad Stones, Frans Vischer, Chris Sanders, Kevin Lima, Bruce Zick, Kelly Asbury, Glen Keane, Duncan Marjoribanks, Chris Buck, Kevin Donoghue, Gay Lawrence, Valerio Ventura, Gil Hung Los Angeles Unit Artistic Supervisors * Layout: Tom Shannon, Scott Caple * Background: Sunny Apinchapong * Clean-Up: Vera Pacheco * Visual Effects: David "Joey" Mildenberger * Production Manager: Rebecca Pahr Huntley Florida Unit Artistic Supervisors * Layout: Robert Walker * Backgrounds: Ric Sluiter, Robert Stanton * Clean Up: Ruben Procopio * Visual Effects: Barry Cook, Jeff Dutton * Editor: Chuck Williams * Production Manager Florida Unit: Baker Bloodworth Paris Artistic Supervisors * Backgrounds: Joaquim Royo Morales * Visual Effects Supervising Animator: Thierry Chaffoin Story Jim Capobianco, David Fulp, Matthew Luhn, Ken Mitchroney, Max Brace, Jill Culton, Rob Gibbs, Jason Katz, Bud Luckey, Ricky Nierva, Michael Lester, Sanjay Patel, Bob Peterson, Fred Cline, Jeff Pidgeon, Jan Pinkava, Bobby Podesta, David Skelly, Peter Sohn, Nathan Stanton, Mark A. Walsh Additional Story Material by Dan Jeup, Jeff Pidgeon, Joe Ranft, Lee Unkrich, Jim Capobianco, Colin Brady, Jimmy Hayward, Steve Boyett, Joe Haidar, Joseph Mateo, Ellas David, David Pollock, David Reynolds, John McKimson Layout * Assistant Head of Layout: Tom Shannon * Journeymen: Jeff Beazley, Peter Bielicki, Scott Caple, Fred Craig, Gary Mouri, Jim Schlenker, Allen C. Tam, Karen Keller, Robert Walker, Dan Hansen, David A. Dunnet, Karen A. Keller, Gil DiCicco, Michael A. Peraza, Jr. * Key Assistants: Bradley Forbush, Ashley Lenz, John Pearson, Sachiko Sato, Tim Hauser, Larry Leker, Alex Mann, John Norton, Kevin Richardson, Ann Telnaes, Frans Vischer, Chris Wahl, Steve Wahl, Tanya Wilson, Jeff Dickson, Fred Craig, Tom Shannon, Mitchell Bernal, Allen C. Tam, Roger Allers, Darrell Rooney, Chris Wahl * Assistants: Rasoul Azadani, Mark G. Kalesniko, Dan McHugh, Elyse Pastel, Jennifer Yuan, Michael Bond O'Mara, Fred Craig, Mac George, Andre Clavel, Anthony Christov, Tom Shannon, David Gardner, Bob Smith, Bruce Zick, Daniel Hu, Mitchell Bernal, Mark Wallace * BlueSketch: Roxy Steven, Madlyn Zusmer O'Neill Character Animation * Supervising Animators: Andreas Deja, Anthony DeRosa, Lino DiSalvo, Russ Edmonds, Stéphane Sainte-Foi, Eric Goldberg, Lennie K. Graves, Randy Haycock, Mark Henn, Byron P. Howard, Glen Keane, Duncan Marjoribanks, Phil Nibbelink, John Pomeroy, Nik Ranieri, Frank Summers, Oskar Urretabizkaia, Athanassios Vakalis, Raman Hui, Tim Cheung, James Baxter * Animators: Tim Allen, Michael Cedeno, Farouk Cherfi, Andrew Chesworth, Lorna Pomeroy-Cook, David Berthier-Duverneuil, Silvia Hoefnagels, James Young Jackson, Rick Farmiloe, Jacques Muller, Dave Pruiksma, Rejean Bourdages, Roger Chiasson, Ken Duncan, Joe Haidar, Robert Alvarez, Brad Case, David Concepcion, Jesse Cosio, Charlie Downs, Glen Kennedy, Ernesto Lopez, Tina Price, Ken Duncan, Barry Temple, David P. Stephan, Sandra Borgemeyer, Cyndee Whitney, Larry White, Bill Recinos, John Sparey, Dave Brain, Ron Myrick, Bob Scott, Kelly Armstrong, Larry Cariou, Michel Dazé, Derek Eversfield, Eric Fredrickson, Norman LeBlanc, Glenn McDonald, Lyndon Ruddy, Chris Sauvé, Robert Shedlowich, Trish Stolte, Nick Vallinakis, Dan Wagner, Dale Baer, Ed Newmann, John Sparey, Dave Brain, Ron Myrick, Bob Nesler, Jeff Hall, Ruben A. Aquino, Robert Rodriguez, John McKimson, Jay Jackson, Kathy Zielinski, Brigitte Hartley, Doug Krohn, Phil Young, Larry White, Vouls Jones, Tom Ferriter, Dave Suding, Nancy Beiman, Istvan Majoros, Jon McClenahan, Mike Bennett, Barry Anderson, Brenda Banks, Andre Knutson, Bill Nunes, Simon O'Leary, Joanna Romersa, Carl Urbano, Allen Wilzbach, Berny Wolf, Chris Hauge, Thomas Cook, Phil Cummings, Lee Mishkin, Kathy Castillo, James Baxter, Ron Husband, Dave Burgess, Chris Bailey, Ron Husband, Joseph Lanzisero, Rick Farmiloe, Paul Stibal, Kevin Petrilak, Ricardo Curtis, Gabby Payn Rough Inbetweeners Jean-Luc Ballester, Casey Coffey, Wendie Lynn Fischer, Benjamin Gonzalez, Gontran Hoarau, Grant Hiestand, Nicolas Keramidas, Ely Lester, Michael Lester, Gary D. Payne, Kevin M. Smith, Wes Sullivan, Aliki Theofilopoulos, Michael Wu, Trey Finney, John Ramirez, Henry Sato, Grant Hiestand, Eric Walls, Paul McDonald, David Zaboski, Tom Ferriter, Dave Suding, Chuck Williams * Character Sculptures: John Freeman, John Walker, Richard Bowman, Matt Williames, Kevin Wurzer, Kent Melton, Raffaello Vecchione Backgrounds Allison Belliveau-Proulx, John Emerson, Serge Michaels, Justin Brandstater, Ian Gooding, Philip Phillipson, Thomas Cardone, Dean Gordon, Donald A. Towns, Dan Cooper, Tia Kratter, Kevin Turcotte, Debbie Du Bois, Cristy Maltese, Thomas Woodington, Gregory Alexander Drolette, Patricia Millereau-Guilmard * Background Keys: Patti Palmer, Jim Hickey, Eric Heschong, Joe Binggeli, Lorraine Marue, Melvin Keefer, Frank Brunner, Ruben Chavez, Andy Phillipson, Mike Humphries, Bob Schaeffer, Bonnie Callahan, Dennis Venizelos, Craig Robertson, Jerry Loveland, John Rice, Gloria Wood, Jonathan Goley * Digital Painting: Jim Coleman, Doug Ball, Cristy Maltese, Dean Gordon, Ken Nice, Diana Wakeman, Robert Stanton, Mei Tsao, Michael Humphries, Don Gauthier, Ian Hastings, Scott Cameron, John Capitano, Gabor Csakany, Gary Hunt, John Emerson * Assistant Backgrounds: Valerio Bituya, Darwin Camero, Ricardo Francisco, Cathy Hsu, Romeo Libunao, Francisco Madronio, Richard Mendoza, Ann Lizbeth Nadela, Kenneth Nieva, Rolly Novicio, Ramonchito Talens, Peter Mong, Victor Sabala, Mark Redulla Clean-Up Animation * Lead Keys: Bruce Woodside, Adam Kuhlman, Brian Clift, June M. Fujimoto, Dave Suding, Chuck Williams, Lureline Weatherly, Renee Holt, Emily Jiuliano, Philo Barnhart, Tom Ferriter, Lou Dellarosa, Dan Haskett, Adam Dykstra, Kevin Petrilak, John Celestri, John Williamson, Andre Tougas, Daniel A. Gracey * Key Assistants: Salene Weatherwax, Kent Holaday, Michele Secilla, Bonnie Robinsons, Jonathan Lyons, Sue Houghton, Ilona Kaba, Bronwen Barry, Ruth Elliott, William K. Exter, Allen Wade, Derek L'Estrange, Martin Korth, Lureline Weatherly, Wesley Chun, Sheila Brown, Jim Schumann, Lori M. Noda, Jennifer Oliver, Gilda Palinginis, Natasha Dukelski Selfridge, Alan Simpson, Dave Suding, Jane Tucker, Jesus Cortes, Jesus Cortes, Stephan Zupkas, Gilda Palinginis, Gail Frank, Wesley Chun, Lori M. Noda, Dorothea Baker, Bette Isis Baker, Dori Littell Herrick, Margaret Flores Nichols, Sue Adnopoz, Debra Armstrong, Kathleen M. Bailey, Judith Barnes, Carl A. Bell, Kathleen M. Bailey, Sam Ewing, Randy Sanchez, Bruce Strock, Larry Miller, Sammie Lanham, Maureen Trueblood, Christopher Chu, Tracy Mark Lee, Dorothea Baker Paul, Merry Kanawyer Clingen, Margie Daniels, Daniel A. Gracey, Lureline Weatherly, Christine Lawrence, Kaaren Lundeen, Teresa Martin, Brett Newton, Jennifer Oliver, Gilda Palinginis, Jacqueline M. Sanchez, Ginny Parmele * Assistants: Kent Culotta, Juliet Stroud-Duncan, Teresa Eidenbock Denise Meara Hahn, Karen Hardenbergh, Leticia Lichtwardt, Steve Lubin, Laura Nichols, Natasha Dukelski Selfridge, Kevin M. Grow, Annette Morel, Scott Anderson, Johan Klingler, Rick Kohlschmidt, Susan Lantz, Terry Naughton, Pres Antonio Romanillos, Marshall Lee Toomey, Jerry Lee Brice, Karen Brooks, Larry Huber, Valerie Gifford, Tom Ferriter, Dave Suding, Chuck Williams, Robin White, Alissa Myerson, Denise Bradshaw, Ben Shenkman, Eric Thomas, Bill Southwood, Eileen Middleton, Catherine Margerin, Diane Sparagano, Gordon Bellamy, Eric Gurney, Beverly Zlozower, James Davis, Dana M. Reemes, Maria Rosetti, Christopher Chu, Kent Culotta, Margie Daniels, Lee Dunkman, Teresa Eidenbock, Michael Genz, Haroldo Guimarães, Ray Harris, Broose Johnson, Nancy Kniep, Steve Lubin, Kaaren Lundeen, Brian B. McKim, Mike McKinney, Terry Naughton, David T. Nethery, Brett Newton, Dana M. Reemes, Maria Rosetti, Natasha Dukelski Selfridge, Michael Show, Alan Smart, Dan Tanaka, Peggy Tonkonogy, Alex Topete, Jane Tucker Bonnet, Marcia Kimura Dougherty, Terrey Legrady, Francesca Allen, Scott Anderson, Dorris Bergstrom, Jerry Lee Brice, Sheila Brown, Lucinda Sanderson, Doris Plough, Bruce Simpson, Sandy Henkin, Ruth Elliot, Mary Robertson, Lloyd Rees, Mac Torres, Jonathan Lyons, Marshall Lee Toomey, Greg Bailey, Cyndee Whitney, Tom Sito, Mauro Maressa, Jane Baer, Jim Mitchell, Karen Haus, Paulette Downs, Edward Faigin, Holly Forsyth, Gisele Van Bark, Rosemary Welch, Pauline Trapmore, Judy Drake, Ed Klein, Lee Williams, Calvin LeDuc, Judith Barnes, Ken Bruce, Don Judge, Ron Zorman, Sam Fleming, Chris Damboise, Cam Drysdale, Sandy Henkin, Paula Irvine, Richard Smitheman, Theresa Smythe, Kevin Brownie, Frank Rocco, Ann Telnaes, Toby Shelton, Tad Stones, Michael Giaimo, Karenia Kaminski, Woody Yocum, Susan Sugita, Jane Nordin, Terry Lennon, Dick Williams, Phil Cummings, Laura Nichols, Michael Oliva, Mike Houghton, Anna Lois Ray, Christine Harding, Shana Curley, Sonja Ruta, Alfred Abranz, Karen Hardenbergh, Marshall Lee Toomey, Greg Bailey, Cyndee Whitney, Tom Sito, Mauro Maressa, Jane Baer * Breakdown: Beverly Adams, Janet Heerhan Kwon, Noreen Beasley, Gordon Bellamy, Phil Boyd, Inna Chon, Robert O. Corley, Tony Craig, Vincent DeFrances, Wendie Lynn Fischer, James Fujii, Susan Gal, Richard Green, Peter A. Gullerud, Edward Gutierrez, Christine Lawrence, Laura Nichols, Matt Novak, Ed Olson, Gary D. Payne, Karen Rosenfield, Matt Novak, Ed Olson, Gary D. Payne, Karen Rosenfield, Lee Crowe, James A. Davis, Eileen Dunn, Tom Ellery Jr., Mark Fisher, James Fujii, Daniel A. Gracey, Peter A. Gullerud, Karen Hardenbergh, Tim Ingersoll, Patrick Joens, Jason Lethcoe, Teresa Martin, Tom Mazzocco, Robert O. Corley, James Fujii, Michael Hazy, Grant Hiestand, Ken Hettig, Todd Hoff, Allison Hollen, Mark Kennedy, Kris Heller, James Young Jackson, Wendy Werner, Wendie Lynn Fischer, Tamara Lusher, Anthony Wayne Michaels, Bryan M. Sommer, Allison Hollen * Inbetweeners: Elliot M. Bour, Ken Kinoshita, Jacqueline M. Sanchez, Travis Blaise, Vincent DeFrances, Paul McDonald, Charles R. Vollmer, Kevin M. Smith, Bryan M. Sommer, Michael Swofford, David Teague, Bill Thinnes, Jane Misek, Elizabeth S. Watasin, Lillian Chapman, Tony Cipriano, Laurey Foulkes, Dylan Kohler, Mary-Jean Repchuk, Dan Wawrzaszek, Wendy Werner, Scott Anderson, Judith Barnes, Edward B. Goral, Peter A. Gullerud, Christine Harding, Michael Horowitz, Marcia Y. Kimura, Mona Koth, Christine Liffers, Stephen L. Lubin, David P. Martin, Brian McKim, Edward Murrieta, Terry Naughton, Lori M. Noda, Dan Tanaka, Alex Topete, Cathy Zar, Marty Schwartz, Donald Selders, Kevin M. Smith, Cynthia Overman, Donald Parmele, Ginny Parmele, Eric Pigors, Brian Pimental, Mike Polvani, Bill Recinos, Stan Somers, Bruce Strock, Juliet Stroud-Duncan, Michael Swofford, Marianne Tucker, Tuck Tucker Visual Effects Animation * Supervising Effects Animators: David A. Bossert, Ted C. Kierscey, Dorse A. Lanpher, Mark Myer * Visual Effects Animators: John Armstrong, James DeV. Mansfield, Etienne Aubert, Allen Blyth, Dan Chaika, Bruce Heller, Ted C. Kierscey, James Kuo, Dorse A. Lanpher, Dan Lund, Steve Moore, Mark Myer, Cynthia Neill Knizek, Masa Oshiro, Mouloud Oussid, Tonya Ramsey, Matsune Suzuki * 3D EFX Supervising Animator: Michael Kaschalk * Key Effects Assistants: Allen Blyth, Dan Chaika, Mabel Gesner, John Tucker, Mark Barrows, Mathilde Danton, Ty Elliott, Geoffrey C. Everts, Ray Hofstedt, Elizabeth Holmes, David M. Kcenich, Maria Nemeth, Amanda J. Talbot, Michael Anthony Toth, Karel Zilliacus * Assistant Effects Animators: Kennard Betts, Kris Brown, Peter DeMund, Sandra Groeneveld, Mark Barrows, Jeff Dutton, Paul Lewis, Dan Lund, Masa Oshiro, Lisa A. Reinert, Tony West, James DeV. Mansfield, Cynthia Neill Knizek, Steve Starr, Allen Stovall * Effects Breakdown: Jim Brummett, Scott Sackett, Andrew Ramos, Lillian A. Chapman, Lucinda Sanderson, Louis Tate, Denise Ford, Kenneth M. Kinoshita, Sharon Murray, Todd Hoff, Kevin Davis * Effects Inbetweeners: Charlotte Richardson, Mona Koth, Michael Horowitz, Angel Pastrana, Martin Buckingham, Judy Levitow, Rob LaDuca, Amanda Wilson, Bill Weber, Lloyd Rees, Brad Frost, Lloyd Turner, David J. Snyder, Patricia Hoyt Digital Production * Visual Effects by: Rhthm and Hues * Visual Effects Supervisor: Bill Westenhofer * Visual Effects Producer: Dan Foster * Animation Supervisor: Erik De Boer * Digital Effects Supervisor: Mark Rodahl * Lighting Supervisor: Art Jeppe * 2D Compositing Supervisor: Craig Seitz * Digital Producer: Stephanie Taylor * 2D Coordinator: Patrick Hurd * 3D Lighting Lead: Tom Capizzi * 3D Lighting Artists: Jason Bayever, Betsy Asher Hall, Jose Luis De Juan, Daerv Finn, John Paskiewicz, Saponwich Jack Somsaman * Matchmove Supervisor: Mark Welser * Matchmovers: Richard Davernport, Michael Guttman, Michael Karp, Debi Lyns, Joe Manglone, Mitchell Snary * Digital Roto/Paint Artists: Bill Georgiou, Marvin Jones, David Sweeney * Modeling Supervisor: Bradley Sick * 3D Modelers: Mark Chavez, Craig Chun, Moriba Duncan, Chlen-hsuing Wang * Editor: Alessa Carlino * Digital Production Coordinator: Gene Kozicki * Production Coordiantor: Steve Schweickart * Animators; Hunter Athey, Steve Baker, Brian Dowrick, Steve Ziolkowski * Effects Animation Lead: Antoine Durr * Effects Animators: Doug Bloom, Christopher Dante Romano, Kenneth Kurras, Daniel Smiczek, Scotty Townsend, Alfred Urritia * Animation Setup: Gavin McMillan, Will Telford * Digital Compositors: Jeffrey Castel De Oro, Greg Groenekamp, Jimmy Jewell, Jonathan Robinson, Joe Salazar, Deborah Wagner * Matte Painters: Ted Bramble, Denise Fuller * Texture Painters: Nori Kaneko, Lopsie Schwartz * Animation Setup Lead: Joe Mancewicz * Pipeline Setup: Nathan Ortiz, Wil Whaley * Visual Effects by: Digital Dimension * Facility Visual Effects Supervisor: Benoit (Ben) Girard * Facility Producer: Jerome Morin * CG Supervisor: Jason Crosby * Senior TD: James Coulter * Lead Animator: Justin Mitchell * 3D Animators; Marion O. Spates, Jeremy Appelbaum * Head Compositor: Leandro H. Visconti * Compositors: Martin Hike, Brian Fisher Model Development * Supervisor: Bruce D. Buckley * Motion TD: Paul Seidman, Carlos Cabral * Model Development TD: Gary Telfer * Modelers: Erica Cassetti, Robert Rodriguez Look Development & Lighting * Supervisor: Marcus Hobbs * Look Development TDs/Lighting Artists:, Li-Ming "Lawrence" Lee, Iva Itchevska-Brain, Andrea Losch, Chris Hummel, Pei Dieleman, Raymond Hetu * Texture Map Painter: Sonserae Leese Production Software * Supervisor: Robert Rosenblum * Production Software TD: Robert Falco * Scene Set-Up: Faye Tipton, Tina Lee Barra, Galen Schliem, Scott Mankey, Kenneth C. Gimpelson Editorial * Associate Editor: John K. Carr * First Assistant Editor: Carol Folgate * Assistant Editor: Mary Blee * Avid Assistant Editor: Bill Shaffer * Animation Editors: James Melton, Hermann H. Schmidt * Editorial Coordinator: Deirdre Morrison * Apprentice Editors: Phyllia Oyama, Ed Fuller * Editorial Production Assistant: Jesse William Wallace Los Angeles Editorial * First Assistant Editor: Matt Evans * Assistant Film Editor: Stefanie Wiseman * Visual Effects Editor: Paul M. Wagner * Assistant Editor: Sandra Y. Torres Vancouver Editorial * First Assistant Avid Editor: Carolee Alain * First Assistant Film Editor: Claudis Morgado * Visual Effects Editor: David Legault Production * Production Manager, Paris: Coralie Cudot-Lissillour * Administrative Manager: Maggie Walsh * Production Accountant: Andrea McCarthy Paul * Assistant to the Producer: Lisa M. Smith * Production Secretary: Frances P. Behnam * Florida Production Secretary: Barbara J. Poirier * Senior Manager Production: Dana Axelrod Assistant Production Managers * Story / Clean-up: Angelique N. Yen * Editorial: Brian Behling * Layout: Tod Marsden * Animation: Stephanie L. Parker * Sweatbox / Video Reference: Rebecca Pahr Huntley * Effects / Video Reference: Shelly Amoroso * Computer Graphics Imagery / 3D Effects: Kirk Bodyfelt * Backgrounds / Animation Check: Karenna Mazur * Color Models: Holly E. Bratton * Communications: Dorothy McKim * CAPS & Retakes Assistant Manager: Jill Johnson * Recording / Scoring: Marcia Gwendolyn Jones * Florida Layout / Background: Paul Steele * Florida Clean Up: Sheri Croft * Florida Animation / Effects: Matthew Garbera * Ink & Paint Assistant Manager: Chris Hecox * Additional Florida Clean Up: Paul Lanum Coordinators * Communications: Onil Alfredo Chibás * Florida Post-Production CAPS: Jeanie Lynd Sorenson Caps Management * Scene Planning: Katherine A. Irwin * Animation Check: Cathy McGowan Leahy * Color Models: Holly E. Bratton, Julie Vieillemaringe * Disk Space and Retakes: Ben Lemon, Brenda McGirl * Camera: Jeanne E. Leone-Sterwerf * Ink & Paint Assistant Manager: Chris Hecox * Florida Unit: Paul Steele Scene Planning * Scene Planners: Thomas Baker, S.J. Bleick, Annamarie Costa, Cynthia Goode, Mark Henley, Ronald J. Jackson, Annamarie Costa, John Cunningham, Dave Thomson, S.J. Bleick, Annamarie Costa, Eric Gervais-Depres, Cynthia Goode, Mark Henley, Ronald J. Jackson, David J. Link, Scott McCartor, Rafaël Vicente, Annamarie Costa * Scene Planning Assistants: Kimberley Gray, Donna Weir * Scene Planning and EFX Data Entry: Laura J. Jaime, Sherri H. Villarete * Senior Checker: Mavis Shafer * Florida Scene Planning Supervisor: John Cunningham * Florida Scene Planning: Mary Lescher * Florida Scene Planning Assistant: Karen N. Austin * EFX Data Entry: Gary Stubblefield Animation Checking * Animation Checking Assistant Supervisor: Barbara Wiles * Animation Checkers: Mavis Shafer, Karen Hepburn, Gary G. Shafer, Karen S. Paat, Pat Connolly-Sito, Denise M. Mitchell, Karen Hepburn, Laurie Sacks, Mavis Shafer, Karen S. Paat, Gary G. Shafer, Barbara Wiles, Helen O'Flynn, Kathleen O'Mara-Svetlik, Gary G. Shafer, Karen Somerville, Karen Hepburn * Florida Animation Check Supervisor: Laurie Sacks * Florida Animation Checking: Albert Francis Moore, Victoria Winner Novak * Senior Checker: Mavis Shafer 2D Animation Processing * Assistant Supervisors: Karen N. China, Gareth P. Fishbaugh * 2D Animation Processors: David Braden, Jo Ann Breuer, Corey Fredrickson, Robert Lizardo Michael, Alan McFerren, Richard J. McFerren, Stacie K. Reece, David J. Rowe * Florida 2D Animation Processing: Dave Felling Color Models * Assistant Supervisor: Ann Marie Sorenson * Color Model Stylists: Maria Dolores Gonzalez, Fergus J. Hernandez, Debbie Jorgensborg, Sylvia Sanchez, Penny Coulter, Heidi Lin Mahoney * Color Model Mark-Up: Leslie Ellery, Rhonda Hicks, Beth Ann McCoy-Gee, Bill Andres, Sherrie Cuzzort, Grace H. Shirado, David J. Zywicki, Debra Y. Siegel * Color Modelists: Penny Coulter, Ann Marie Sorenson, Barbara Lynn Hamane, Debra Y. Siegel, Irma Cartaya * Color Model Assistants: Debbie Jorgensborg, Penny Coulter, Ann Marie Sorenson, Leslie Ellery * Color Model Mark-up Assistant Supervisor: David J. Zywicki * Color Model Mark-up: Sherrie Cuzzort, Cindy Finn, Beth Ann McCoy-Gee Digitizing Camera * Digitizing Mark-up: Gina Wootten * Digital Mark-Up: Lynnette E. Cullen * Line Repair: Angelika R. Katz * Digitizing Camera Assistant Supervisor: Karen N. China * Digitizing Camera Operators: Kent Gordon, Karen N. China, Tina Baldwin, Lynnette E. Cullen, Cindy Garcia, David Braden, Lynnette E. Cullen, Val D'Arcy, Gareth P. Fishbaugh, Corey Fredrickson, Michael Alan McFerren, David J. Rowe * Florida Digitizing Mark-up: Michael Lusby * Florida Digitizing Camera Operators: Gary W. Smith, Barbara J. Poirier, Jason Leonard Robert Buske Painting * Assistant Paint Supervisors: Irma Velez, Karen L. Hudson, Grace H. Shirado * Paint Mark-up: Leyla C. Amaro-Pelaez, Maria Dolores Gonzalez, Leslie Hinton, Karan Lee-Storr, Sarah-Jane King, Gale A. Ralegh, Myrian Ferron Tello * Registration: Karan Lee-Storr, Leyla C. Amaro-Pelaez * Painters: Carmen Sanderson, Renee Alcazar, Kirk Axtell II, Phyllis Bird, Russell Blandino, Joey Calderon, Ofra Afuta Calderon, Elena Marie Cox, Sybil Cuzzort, Lea Dahlen, Florida D'Ambrosio, Robert Dettloff, Phyllis Estelle Fields, Christina Frazier, Paulino, Irene Lavelle-Gringeri, Brendan Harris, Stevie Hirsch, David Karp, Angelika R. Katz, Randy McFerren, Harlene Mears, Deborah Jane Mooneyham, Tanya Moreau, Karen Lynne Nugent, Bill Ohanesian, Rosalinde Praamsma, Bruce Phillipson, Patrick Sekino, Don Shump, Fumiko Roche Sommer, S. Ann Sullivan, Roxanne M. Taylor, Britt Tjarno Teegarden, Britt-Marie Van Der Nagel, Susan Wileman, Joyce Alexander, Kirk Axtell II, Phyllis Bird, Joey Calderon, Janice M. Caston, Florida D'Ambrosio, Robert Dettloff, Michael Foley, Kent Gordon, Debbie Green, David Karp, Angelika R. Katz, Kukhee Lee, Margarito Murillo, Karen Lynne Nugent, Dolores Pope, Saskia Raevouri, Yolanda Rearick, Heidi Woodward Shellhorn, Christine Schultz, Roxanne M. Taylor, Tami Terusa, Christina Elaine Toth, Arthur Zaslawski * Florida Supervisor CAPS / Ink & Paint: Fran Kirsten * Additional Inking and Painting by: Fil Cartoon Studios, Inc. ** Jerry Smith - Supervisor ** Jess Espanola, Nelson Uduando - Animators ** Elias Macute - Camera Final Check * Final Check Assistant Supervisor: Teri N. McDonald * Final Checkers: Lea Dahlen, Misoon Kim, Sally-Anne King, Catherine Mirkovich-Peterson, Janette Hulett, Monica Albracht Marroquin, Teri N. McDonald, Saskia Raevouri Compositing * Compositing Assistant Supervisors: Timothy B. Gales, James "JR" Russell, Jason Leonard Robert Buske * Compositors: Shannon Fallis-Kane, Joseph Pfening, Dolores Pope, Earl Scott Coffman, Shannon Fallis-Kane, David J. Rowe * Digital Film Services: Joseph Pfening California / Florida Unit * Assistant Supervisor Compositing: Timothy B. Gales * Compositors: Shannon Fallis-Kane, Joseph Pfening * Digital Film Services: Joseph Pfening Trainees * Layout: Scott Uehara * EFX: Lisa A. Reinert * Color Models: Pamela L.V. Henn Digital Film Printing and Opticals * Supervisors: Christopher Gee, Ariel Velasco Shaw * Camera/Film Recorder Operations: John D. Aardal, John Derderian, Jennie Kepenek Mouzis * Film Recording Supervisor: Ariel Velasco Shaw * Film Recorder Operators: Christopher Gee, Chuck Warren, Chris Beck, Chuck Warren, Chris Beck, Brandy Hill, Michael F. Lehman * Quality Control: Chuck Warren * Reuse & Stock Librarian: Vicki L. Casper Animation Camera * Supervisor: John Cunningham * Animation Camera Manager: Joe Jiuliano * Animation Camera Operators: John D. Aardal, Mary Lescher, Gary W. Smith * Florida Camera Operator: Andrew Simmons Stop Motion * Stop Motion Animation Sequence by; Chiodo Brothers * Stop-Motion Animation Producer: Edward Chiodo * Stop-Motion Animation Supervisor; Stephen Chiodo * Stop-Motion Animation Character Design: Charles Chiodo * Stop-Motion Animation Line Producer/Supervisor: Paul Kemp * Animation - Leon the Snowman: Teresa Drilling * Animation - Troll, Polar Bear Cub, Baby Walrus, Arctic Puffin & Narwhale: Musa Brooker * Director of Photography: Chris Warren * Key Grip: Steve Cohen * Camera Assistant: Kenneth Thornton * After Effects Artist: Ben Goldman * Track Breakdowns: Rich Ramazinski * Effects Editor; Chris Roth * Shop Foreman; Dwight Roberts * Coordinator: Roger Medanich * Scrulptors: Carol Koch, Charles Riviers * Sculptor & Lead Technician: Bryan Smith * Mechanics: Todd Minobe, John Biggs * Wardrobe Fabrication; Terri Fluker * Lab Technician: Rodd Matsui * Fabricating & Painting: Amanda Visell, Jeff Cupernell, Rebecca Stillman, Michelle Valigura, Heidi Luset, Earnest Sheldon Jr. * Additional Visual Effects by: Amalgamated Pixels, Inc. * Head of Production: Derry Frost * Executive Producer: Michael J. Morreale * Senior Animators: Jeremy Oddo, Robert Meyers * Compositor: Chad Royer * Pre-Visualization by: Pixel Libration Front * Pre-Visualization Supervisor; Colin Green * Pre-Visualization Lead Artist: Kyle Robinson * Pre-Visualization Coordinator; Sean Cushing * Pre-Visualization Artists; Chris Batty, Louise Baker, Raul Moreno, Kent Saki, Alex Vegh, PeiPei Yuan * Miniatures by: Cinema Production Services, Inc. * Miniature Supervisor: Michael Joyce * Miniature Producer: Bob Hurrie * Accountant: Ginger Joyce * Modelmakers: Ken Swenson, John Joyce, Jeryd Pojawa, Louis J. Zutavern, Giovanni Dulay, Michael Schaeffer, Bryan V. Siador * Director of Photography Visual Effects: Dennis McHugh * Camera Assistant Visual Effects: Ned M. Martin * Production Assistant: Troy W. Carrington * Additional Visual Effects by: Black Pool Studios, Fuzzy Logic Productions, General Lift, Genle Giant * Scanning and recording by: Pacific Title Live-Action Unit * Unit Production Managers: Penny Gibbs, David Householter * First Assistant Director: Jim Brener * Second Assistant Director: Andrew Robinson * Executive in Charge of Production: Erik Holmberg * Production Executive: Katherine E. Beyda * Executive in Charge of Finance: Paul Prokop * Executive in Charge of Post Production: Jody Levin * Post Production Supervisor: Jay Vinitsky * Art Director: Kelvin Humenny * Assistant Art Director: Barbara Wilson * Set Designers: Geoff Wallace, Jay Mitchell, Allan Galajda, Amrit * Art Department Coordinator: Victoria Balahrry * Art Department Assistant: Nadine Sekora * Storyboard Artist (Visual Effects): Adrian Van Viersen * Set Decorator: Johanne Hubert * Assistant Set Decorator: Jennifer Silvertand * Set Decorator Buyer: Anu Kiviloo * Set Decorator Coordiantor: Julie Fontaine * Leadman: Steve Miller, Katahrina Brand * Set Dressers: Todd Lawley, Sigrid M. Spade, Ken Sawatzky * On Set Dresser: Patrick Kearns * "A" Camera Operator: William Waring * "A" Camera First Assistant: Patrick Stepien * "A" Camera Second Assistant: George Majoros * "B" Camera/Steadicam Operator: Carey Toner * "B" Camera First Assistant: Doug C. Lavender * "B" Camera Second Assistant: Justin Bergler * Camera Trainee: Jenny Madsen * Additional Camera Operator: Paul Mitchnick * Still Photographer: Alan Markfield * Sound Mixer: David Husby * Boom Operator: Kelly Zombor * Sound Assistant: Karen Schell * Video Assist: John Sanderson * Video Playback: Klaus Melchior * Computer Playback: Ross Framo * Production Accountant: Diana Olsen * First Assistant Accountant: Kristi Mujica * Payroll Assistant Accountant: Jill Anderson * Second Assistant Accountant: Caitlin Tomkies * Accounting Clerk: Dave Hoodless * Post Production Accountnat: Steve Reynolds * Canadian Casting by: Stuart Aikins, C.D.C. * Canadian Casting Associate; Sean Cossey * Production Coordinator: Lynne M. Spencer * Co-Production Coordinator: Nathan Tichenor * Second Assistant Production Coordiantor: Michelle Mueller * Production Office Assistant: Blake Benbury * Second Second Assistant Director: James Bitonti * Third Assistant Director: Misha Bukowski * Trainee Assistant Director: Tarnya Cook * Script Supervisor: Jessica Clothier * Chief Lighting Technician: Andrew Davidson * Best Boy Electrician; Steve Vincent * Rigging Gaffer: Keith S. Woods * Generator Operator: David Goyer * Electricians: John Dekker, Shawn Milsted, Saubrie Mohamed * Key Grip: Dillard Brinson * Best Boy Grip: Dylan Ringwood * Dolly Grip: Gil Forrester * Grips: Ken Hemphill, Rick Stadder, Ben Rusi * Key Rigging Grip: Dean Collins * Best Boy Rigging Grip: Kevin McCloy * Rigging Grips: Rob Chamryk, Andreas Carmona, Charlie Guttmann * Property Master: Bryan Korenberg * Assistant Property Master: Andreas Ninman * Props Assistant: Haida Harper * Props Buyer: Tim Bartlett * Construction Coordinator: Glenn "Woody" Woodruff * General Foreman: Craig Brisker * Construction Buyer: Scott Mathers * On-Set Carpenter: Mikal Williams * Lead Carpenter/First Aid: Martin Sigmund * Lead Carpenters: David Weber, Don Engel, Rich Dobbin, Derek Del Puppo, George Lesjak, Samuel Pritchard, Bob Clapp * Scenic Carpenter/First Aid: Doug Poetker * Maintenance: Bill Lammers * Scenic Carpenters: William G. Burdett, Glen Hierlihy, Geoffrey A. Hillard, Brian Price, Tim Atkinson, Donald Gervais, Peter Prince, Peter McGregor, Lloyd Griffiths, Barry Warkentin, Anil Chauhan, Brian Drummond-Hey, Peter Brown, Roy Gervais * Carpenter's Helper/First Aid: Elizabeth "Bet" Cecill * Lead Labourers: Chad Calder, Thaddeus Seidler * Labourers: Chris Livesey, Jeff Hoenhous, Randy Schmidt * Lead Metal Favricators: John Panozzo, Ivo Vangemerden * Scenic Metal Fabricator: Nick Diamesis * Head Sculptors: Brent Gloeckler, Nick Tattersfield * Sculptors: Susan Connor, Gordon J. Langston, Aaron Jordon * Head Scenic Artist: Vaughan V. Baker * Paint Foreman: Kime Dundas * Lead Painters: Ryan "Flash" Ostiguy, Sean Wynia * On-Set Painter: David Pirrie * Scenic Artists: Jeff Bender, Niki Charalambopoulos, Franklin Leibel, Roger Vemeulen, Brenda Borrowman, Jane Gottschlag, Randy Lohin, Frank Duignan, Erin Gilmore, Brent Borrowman * Sign Fabricator: Susie Paquin-Cowley * Sign Writer: Camac Sterling * Automotive Sprayers: Giovanni Pasqua, Peter Bradshaw * Set Painters: Alan David, Jan Revees, Shirley Naf * Plasterers: Rod MacDonald, Ron Davitt * Paint Labourers: Monica Valera-Perez, Matt Pooley * Head Greensman: Mark Haddad * Lead Greensman: John McIntosh, Mike Carter * Key Makeup Artist: Victoria Down * First Assistant Makeup/Special Effects Makeup: Gitte Axen * Second Assistant Makeup/Special Effects Makeup: Rebeccah Delchambre * Key Hairstylist: Sherry Gygli * First Assistant Hairstylists: Donna Bis, Ian Ballard * Costume Supervisor: Nancy C. Duggen * Costume Coordinator: Jessica Lythgoe-Green * Prep Costumers: Susi Hill, Lise Hache * Costume Set Supervisor: Susan O'Hara * Truck Costumer: Andre Brouwer * Background/Extra's Costumer: Michelle Kitteringham * Location Manager: Ann Goobie * Assistant Location Manager: Paul P. Giordano * Key Locations Production Assistant: Rico Mielnicki * Production Controller: Jon Davidson * Executive in Charge of Film Investment: Andrew Matthews * Production Resources: Joshia Ravetch * Supervising Production Coordiantor: Emily Glatter * Production Attorney: Craig Alexander * Contract Administrator: Jody Lynn Gray * Assistants to Mr. Favreau: Timothy Reid, Nancy Needham * Assistant to Mr. Berg; Allison Higgins * Assistant to Mr. Householter: Ellen J. Hornstein * Animal Coordinator: Dana Dube * Horse Wrangler: Jamie Payton * ASOCA Representative: Bonnie Brown * Special Effects Coordinator: Tony Lozarowich * Special Effects Best Boy: Rod Currie * Shop Foreman: Robert D. Falck * Fabricator/Machinist: Eric Lemay * Electronics/Fabricator: Mike Vincent * Fabricator/Special Effects Assistants: Corie Tornack, Brad Purser, Bleau Fortier * Main On-Set Special Effects Assistant: Chris Flemington * Gimbal Technician; Don Gray * Executive in Charge of Visual Effects: Lauren Ritchie * Visual Effects Producer: Joseph B. Conmy IV * Visual Effects Assistants: Leann Harvey, Katie Quinn * Motion Control Consultant: Eric Pascarelli * Motion Control Technicians: Adam Francis, Chris Paxson * Motion Control Playback: Simon Alexander * Unit Publicist: Lee Anne Muldoon * EPK Producer; Laura Nix * Set First Aid/Craft Service: Zara Chun * Security: Mike Marshall * Tutor: Tracey Shelley * Dance Double: Glenn Surzyshyn * Catering by: Shooting Stara * Head Chef: Tony Petersen * Transporation Coordinator: Mark "Blue" Angus * Transporation Captain: Don Dykens * Transporation Co-Captain: Rick Harasyn * Drivers: Terry Newton, Jim Nelson, Dave Hetherington, Felix Fanzega, Mike "Brownie" Morpurgo, Bob Townsend, Peter Grant, Ed Gillis, Tom Bentham, Barry Shelton, Stephen Carr, Paul Irvine, Joe Lenhart, Nikas Diomis, Erin Wilson, Russ Keenon, Dave Driscoll, Les Joyner, Dwayne Deverill, Jack Wright, Kemy Loree Derlago, Malcolm Johnson * Helicopter Pilot: Steve Flynn Casting * Canadian Casting Assistant: Kevin Arens * U.S. Casting Assistant: Elena Cizmaric * Casting Consultant: Howard Feuer * Extras Casting; Andrea Brown * Extras Casting Coordinator: Andrea Hughes * Extras Casting Assistant: Crystal Wilson * Solo Vocalists: Catherine Bott, Liz Constantine, Desislava Stefanova, Sarah Eyden * Casting Director: Collette Bennett Sunderman * Recording Studio Manager: Karie Gima Pham * Recording Engineer: Robert Serda * ADR Voice Casting: The Reel Team, Mickie McGowan, Barbera Harris * Cast: ** Buddy - Will Ferrell ** Walter - James Caan ** Papa Elf - Bob Newhart ** Santa - Edward Asner ** Emily - Mary Steenburgen ** Jovie - Zooey Deschanel ** Michael - Daniel Tay ** Gimbels Manager - Fairzon Love ** Miles Finch - Peter Dinklage ** Deb - Amy Sedaris ** Fulton - Michael Lerner ** Morris - Andy Richter ** Eugene - Kyle Gass ** Gimbels Santa - Artie Lange ** Voice of Leon the Snowman - Leon Redbone ** Voice of Polar Bear Cub - Ray Harryhausen ** NY 1 Reporter - Claire Lautier ** NY 1 Anchor - Ted Friend ** Security Guards - Patrick Ferrell, Patrick McCartney ** Doctor - Jon Favreay ** Carolyn - Lydia Lawson-Baird ** Nun - Brenda MacDonald ** Elf Students - Annie Brebner, Luke Paul ** Elves - Meghan Black, Patrick Beynham ** Disgruntled Cobbler Elf - Michael Roberds ** Elf Twins - Peter Hulne, Patrick Hulne ** Elf Teacher - Richard Side ** Pom Pom - David Paul Grove ** Foom Foom - Kristian Ayre ** Perfume Clerk - Lorin Heath ** Printer - Dillard Brinson ** Office Co-Workers - Brad Turner, David Berenbaum, Brenda Crichlow ** Francisco - Oscar Goncalves ** Nurse - Mary Black ** Man in Elevator - Murray Jack ** Mailroom Guy - Mark Acheson ** Chuck - Robin Mossley ** Kid with Santa - Paul Schofield ** Man Walsh - Himself ** Witnesses - Will McCormack, Gus Michael ** Child - Alexandra Michael ** Police Officer - Terry J. Scarlatos ** Biker - Jonathan Bruce ** School Kids - Akeem A. Smith, Michael Christopher Fischetti ** Susan Welles - Jane Bradbury * Stunt Coordinator: Scott Ateah * Stunts: Doug Chapman, Mike Carpenter, Ryan Ennis, Mike Crestejo, Charlie Attrill, Jamie Payton, Jimmy Broyden, Mark Fielding, Dave Alexander, David Mylrea, Matt Phillips, Garvin Cross, Darryl Schoolar, Heath Stevenson Additional Voices PAMELA ADLON, JACK ANGEL, JEFF BENNETT, BOB BERGEN, SUSAN BLU, CAROL BACH-Y-RITA, SALLY ANN BROOKS, RODGER BUMPASS, JUNE CHRISTOPHER, COOPER COWGILL, DAVID COWGILL, JENNIFER DARLING, RACHEL CRANE, DEBI DERRYBERRY, JOHN DiMAGGIO, RANDY ERWIN, PAUL EIDING, MOOSIE DRIER, BILL FARMER, TERESA GANZEL, JACKIE GONNEAU, DAVID HILLER, WENDY HOFFMAN, A. J. RIEBLI III, ROGER JACKSON, SHERRY LYNN, EDIE McCLURG, MICKIE McGOWAN, MARK ROBERT MYERS, JORDAN ORR, LARAINE NEWMAN, J. LAMONT LOPE, PHIL PROCTOR, STEVE PURCELL, JAN RABSON, MAGGIE ROSWELL, KANE RITCHOTTE, CLAY SAVAGE, PETER SIRAGUSA, ANDRE SOGLIUZZO, AARON SPANN, JIM WARD Music * Executive in Charge of Music: Paul Broucek * Music Executive: Bob Bowen * Music Business Affairs Executives: Lori Silfend & John .E.X. Walsh * Music Clearance Executive: Mark Kaufman * Soundtrack Executives: Mitch Rotter & Jason Linn * Music Contractor: Sandy De Crescent * Music Editor: Tanya Noel Hill * Temp Music Editor: J.J. George * Score Recorded and Mixed by; Shawn Murphy * Score Recorded at: Todd AO Scoring * Score Mixed at: O'Henry Studios * Scoring Crew: Mark Gebauer, David Marquette, Kristen Smith * Orchestrations by: Brad Dechter, Frank Bennett, Don Nemitz * Music Preparation: JoAnn Kane Music Services * Protools Recordist: TJ Kindgren * Score Pre-records: Wolfgang Amadeus * Vocal Consultant: Michael Dasicker * Musical Director: Robby Merkin * Associate Music Director: Dave Conner * Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein * Addtiional Music by: Michael Rubin, Nick Balaban * Music Consultant: Robin Garb * Music Engineer: John Richards * Score Orchestrated by: Thomas Pasatieri * Additional Score Producer: Carl Fortina * Musicians: Tom Boyd: Oboe Soloist, George Doering: Instrumental, Carl Fortina: Accordion Soloist, Richard Nash: Trombone Soloist, Ethmer Roten: Flute, James Thatcher: French Horn * Supervising Music Editors: Becky Mancuso-Winding, Tom Villano * Storyreel Music Wrestler: Robert Randies * Assistant Music Wrestler: Ling Ling Li * Music Studio: McClear Place Recording & Mastering Studios * Scoring Mixers: Shawn Murphy, Tim Boyle * Assistant to the Conductor: Krys Newman * Dialogue Recording Engineers: George Thompson, Andrew Morris * Songs: ** "Pennies from Heaven" *** Written by: Johnny Burke and Arthur Johnston *** Performed by: Louis Prima *** Courtesy of Capitol Records *** Under license from EMI Film & Television Music ** "Sleigh Ride" *** Written by: Leroy Anderson and Mitchell Parish *** Performed by: Ferrente and Teicher ** "Santa Claus Party" *** Written by: Eddie Pola and George Wyle *** Performed by: Les Baxter *** Courtesy of Captiol Records *** Under license from EMI Film & Television Music ** "Santa Baby" *** Written by: Joan Javits, Phil Sringer and Tony Springer *** Performed by: Eartha Kitt *** Courtesy of The RCA Records Label, a unit of BMG *** Under License from BMG Film & Television Music ** "The Nutcracker Suite, Op.71a" *** Performed by: The Brian Setzer Orchestra *** Courtesy of Surfdog Records ** "Baby, It's Cold Outside" *** Written by: Frank Loesser *** Performed by: Will Ferrell, Leon Redbone and Zoey Deschanel ** "Sleigh Ride" *** Written by: Leroy Anderson and Mitchell Parish *** Performed by: Ella Fitzgerald and The Frank DeVol Orchestra *** Courtesy of The Verve Music Group *** Under license from Universal Music Enterprises ** "Jingle Bell Rock" *** Written by: Joe Beal and Jim Boothe *** Performed by: Wayne Newton *** Courtesy of Captiol Records *** Under license from EMI Film & Television Music ** "What Christmas Means to Me" *** Written by: George Gordy, Allen Story and Anna Gordy Gaye *** Performed by: Stevie Wonder *** Courtesy of Motown Records *** Under license from Universal Music Enterprises ** "Christmas Island" *** Written by: Lyle Moraine *** Performed by: Leon Redbone *** Courtesy of August Records ** "Brollic" *** Written by: Ft and Marvin Gaye *** Performed by: FT *** Coyrtesy of Tru Criminal Records/New Line Records ** "Nothing from Nothing" *** Writte by: Billy Preston and Bruce Fisher *** Performed by: Billy Preston *** Courtesy of A&M Records *** Under license from Universal Music Enterprises ** "Christmas Stylee" *** Written by: Johnnie Osbourne and Coxsone Dodd *** Performed by: Johnnie Osbourne *** Courtesy of Heartbeat Records *** By Arrangement with Ocean Park Music Group ** "Whoomp! There It Is" *** Written by: Stephen Gibson and Cecil Glenn *** Performed by: Tag Team *** Courtesy of DM Records, Inc. ** "You Make Me Feel So Young" *** Written by: Josef Myrow and Mack Gordon *** Performed by: Frank Sinatra *** Courtesy of Capitol Records *** Under license from EMI Film & Television Music ** "Santa Claus is Comin' to Town" *** Written by: J. Fred Coots and Haven Gillespie ** "Winter Wonderland" *** Written by: Felix Bernard and Dick Smith *** Performed by: Ray Charles *** Courtesy of Ray Charles Enterprises Inc. ** "Baby, It's Cold Outside" *** Written by: Frank Loesser *** Performed by: Leon Redbone and Zoey Deschanel *** Leon Redbone appears courtesy of August Records Production * Assistant to the Producer: Patti Conklin * Production Secretary: Charles “Chip” Church * Administrative Assistants: Kathleen Violet Grey, Kelsi Taglang Production Finance * Director of Production Finance: Marc Matthews * Production Assistant: Sara Caffey Production Coordinators * Communications Coordinator: Troy Alan Knutson * Video Reference / Dialogue Recording: Shari B. Ellis * Video Reference / Sweatbox: Jeffrey Moznett * Caps Production Coordinator: Kirsten A. Bulmer * Caps Administrative Coordinator: Rikki Chobanian * Paris Production Coordinator: Valérie Matranga-Delaine Production Assistants Frøydis Bøe, Rudy Cardenas-Rios, Jeffry G. Georgianni, Joey Huynh, Karen Kageyama, Christelle Kam, Renato Lattanzi, Nicolas Lefebvre, Sean McAndrew, Mary Jo Miller, Mike Miller, Allyson Mitchell, Charlene Moncrief, Ninka Katarina Mortensen, Clint G. Reagan, John Damien Ryan, Brian G. Smith, Nora Quinn Souffir, Robert Stemwell, Marc Nathaniel Stone, Debbie Vercellino, Amy Wong, Suzy Zeffren-Rauch Additional Character Design Jesse Aclin, Andy Blaik, Sylvain Deboissy, Dan Jeup, John Kricfalusi, Deanna Marsigliese, Ryan O'Loughlin, Genevieve Tsai, Jez Tuya, Dean Wellins Additional Visual Development Paul X. X. Cheng, Dustin d'Arnault, William Dely, Alison Donato, Christopher Greco, Elise Hatheway, Robin Joseph, Ashby Manson, Philip Phillipson, Shane Richardson, Patrick Stannard, Paul J. Sullivan, Yashar Kassai, Fred Warter, Lorin Wood Additional Story Theresa Pettengill, Sharon Forward, Jennifer Lerew, Gary Graham, David Smith, Steven Gordon, Wendell Washer, Linda Miller, Robert Souza, Ryan Anthony, Doug Murphy, David Prince, Victor Cook, Phil Weinstein, Rebecca Rees Additional Layout Edward L. Ghertner, Glenn V. Vilppu, William H. Frake, III, Tom Danen, Dallas Alan Dietrich, Marisol Gladding, Greg Hulet, Tim Lannon, Jimm Pegan, Roger Allers, James Beihold, Scott Caple, Andy Gaskill, Ed Ghertner, Kirk Hanson Additional Animation James Baxter, Ron Husband, Will Finn, Dave Burgess, Alex Kupershmidt, Chris Bailey, Michael Cedeno, Rick Farmiloe, Jacques Muller, Dave Pruiksma, Rejean Bourdages, Roger Chiasson, Ken Duncan, Joe Haidar, Ellen Woodbury, Jorgen Klubien, Geefwee Boedoe, Barry Temple, David P. Stephan, Chris Wahl, Larry White, Brigitte Hartley, Doug Krohn, Phil Young, Tom Roth, Leon Joosen, Matt O'Callaghan, Mike Gabriel, Ruben A. Aquino Additional Rough Inbetweeners Trey Finney, John Ramirez, Henry Sato, Grant Hiestand, Pres, Antonio Romanillos, Eric Walls, Paul McDonald, David Zaboski Additional Stop-Motion Harry Walton, Paul W. Jessel, Michael W. Johnson, Alan Simpson, Caron Creed, Alain Costa, Raul Garcia, Brigitte Hartley, Greg Manwaring, Colin White, Marc Gordon-Bates, Brent Odell, Mike Swindall, Chuck Gammage, Peter Western, Gary Mudd, Dave Spafford, Daniel Mason Additional Computer Graphics Imagery Brenda Chat-McKie, Denise Meara-Hahn, Robert Newman, Andrew Painter, Isabel Radage, Philippe Rejaudry, Philip Scarrold, Glen Sylvester, Nicolette Van Gendt, Roger Way, Hugh Workman, Boguslaw Wilk, Alexander Williams Additional Backgrounds Debbie Du Bois, Serge Michaels, Lorraine Marue, Jim Hickey, Bill Proctor, Floro Dery, Melvin Keefer, Frank Brunner, Andrew Gentle, Peter Alvarado, Lew Ott, Tony Sgroi, Owen Fitzgerald, Bill Proctor, Art Leonardi Additional Clean-Up Animation Kaaren Lundeen, Dan Tanaka, Stephan Zupkas, Alex Topete, Marcia Kimura Dougherty, Sam Ewing, Tom Ferriter, Trey Finney, Gail Frank, Daniel A. Gracey, Ray Harris, Tracy Mark Lee, Daniel A. Gracey, Ray Harris, Tracy Mark Lee, Margaret Nichols, Lori M. Noda, Jennifer Oliver, Gilda Palinginis, Natasha Dukelski Selfridge, Alan Simpson, Dave Suding, Jane Tucker, Lureline Weatherly, Tony Anselmo, Reed Cardwell, Wesley Chun, Brian Clift, Jesus Cortes, Dan Wawrzaszek, Wendy Werner, Scott Anderson, Judith Barnes, Edward B. Goral, Peter A. Gullerud, Christine Harding Additional Visual Effects Animation Kimberly Burk, Ivan Kassabov, Gregory Regeste, Lisa A. Reinert, Van Shirvanian, Mark Dindal, John Scheele Additional Caps Paulino, Randy McFerren, Pierre Sucaud Additional Production Support Eric Alvarez, Sylvie Bennett-Fauqué, Jennifer Brown, Amy Beth Clark, Jamal M. Davis, Dino de Marco, Peter Del Vecho, François Desnus, Flynn Falcone, Evariste Ferreira, Christine Griego, Krissie Kaufman, Nicoletta Marcialis, Taylor Milne, Aisling O'Gorman, Tim Pauer, Patrick G. Ramos, Anna Strasser, Gypsy Vozoff, Judy Wolf Additional Production Accountants Liza Breuninger, Christine McCallum, Glen Gagnon, Nancy Guo-Gustafsson, Debbie Hagman, Frank William Knittel Jr., Kathryn Howell, Kyle McCulloch, Jim Cummings, Patrick Pinney, Steven Barr, Mickie McGowan, Jack Angel, Bob Bergen, Rodger Bumpass, Corey Burton, Jennifer Darling, Paul Eiding, Luck Hari, Sherry Lynn, Phil Proctor, Bill Striglos Second Unit * Second Unit Directors: Mickey Gilbert, Chris Woods * Unit Manager: Andrew Robinson * First Assistant Director: Mark D. Currie * Second Assistant Director: Silver Butler * Stunt Coordinator: Mike Crestejo * Directors of Photography: Les Eskine, Don McCauig * Spacecam Camera Operator: Hans Bjorno * Video Playback: Rob Graham * Gaffer: Bill Dawson * Key Grip: Ron Bowen * Best Boy Grip: Igor Shtenz * Dolly Grip: Michael Cox * Transporation Captains: Peter Seppanen * Script Supervisor: Nancy Eagles New York Crew * Unit Production Manager: Jonathan Filley * First Assistant Director: Michael De Casper * Production Coordinator: David Price * Assistant Production Coordinator: Cliff Fuller * Office Production Assistants: Melissa Ford, Will Reichel, Christina Dukagjini * First Assistant Accountant: Jean Kalanzi * Second Assistant Accountant: Satena Jenaris King * Payroll Accountant: Joan DeVilla * Animal Trainer: Steve McAuliffe * Art Director: Charles McCarry * Art Department Coordinator: Tina Khayat * Second Assistant Director: Kristin Bernstein * Second Second Assistant Directors: Noreen R. Cheleden, John Silvestri * DGA Trainee: Kelli Gladney * Set Production Assistants: William Gardner, Melissa Brides, Matthew Gordon, Daniel Hamilton-Lowe, Regina Stewart * "A" Camera Operator: Michael Green * "A" First Assistant Camera: David E. Baron * "A" Second Assistant Camera: Matt Balzarini * "B" Camera Operator: Stephen Consentino * "B" First Assistant Camera: Timothy Metivier * "B" Second Assistant Camera: Jamieson K. Fitzpatrick * Loader: Amy Silverman * Still Photography; Michael Ginsberg * Extras Casting: Grant Wilfley * Catering: T & A Catering * Craft Service: McKenna Brother Craft Service, Eva Vedock * Construction Coordinator: Danny Rovira * Key Construction Grip: Francis Panuccio * Construction Gaffer: Roberto Jimenez * Wardrobe Supervisors: Catherine George, Pamela Kezal * Gaffer: John W. De Blau * Best Boy Electric: Thomas W. Percarpio * Generator Operator: Tom Anderson * Electric: Pete Colavito, Robert A. Falcone, Christopher De Blau, Scott M. Novak * Rigging Gaffer: Charles E. Meere, III * Key Grip: Dennis A. Gamiello * Best Boy Grip: Brian Fitzaimons * Dolly Grip: Ed Lowry * Grips: Aaron Dawley, Louis Sabat * Key Rigging Grip: Louie Petraglia * Best Boy Rigging Grip: Anthony Gamiello * Key Hairstylist; Angel DeAnfalis * Key Makeup Artist: James Sarzotti * Locations Manager: Santiago Quiones * Assistant Location Managers: Mrcellin Sterner, Carey De Palma * Property Master: James Mazzola * Assistant Props: Vinny Mazzarella * Scenic Charge: Robert Topol * Camera Scenic: M. Tony Trotta * Script Supervisor; Sheila Waldron * Set Decorator: Deborah Schutt * Set Decoration Assistant (Shopper): Alexandra Mazur * Leadman: Philip Canfield * On-Set Dresser: Dana Neuwirth * Set Dressers: Debbie Canfield, T. Kelly Canfield, Scott Canfield, Kevin Jackson * Sound Mixer: William Sarokin * Boom Operator: George Leong * Cable: Richard W. Murphy C.A.S. * Special Effects Supervisor: Conrad E. Brink, Sr. * Aerial Rigging Supervisor ("Spydercam"): Earl Wiggins * Rigging Coordinator: Todd Semmes * Computer Operator: Tim Drnec * Winch Tech: Matt Davis * Riggers: Ben Smith, Cody Taylor * Equipment Handler: Holly Sorenson * Studio Teacher Coordinator: Alan Simon * Stunt Coordinator: George Aguilar * Transporation Captain; Edward O'Donnell * Transporation Co-Captain; Kevin Flynn * Video Assist: Daniel Salk Technology * Director of Technology: Paul Yanover * Production Technology Support: Raul Anayal, Michael C. Bolds, Brad Brooks, Letha L. Burchard, Carol J. Choy, Earl Scott Coffman, Ben Croy, Michael R. Fodor, Todd Friedline, Mark W. Gilicinski, Kent Gordon, Scot Greenidge, Don Gworek, Kee-Suk "Ken" Hahn, Bill James, Kevin E. Keech, R. Todd King, Jason S. MacDonald, Tony Matthews, Jack Muleady, Neil Okamoto, Alan A. Patel, Michael K. Purvis, Carlos Quinonez, John Stimson, Michael Sullivan, Joe Suzow, Mark M. Tokunaga, Laurie Tracy, Derek Elliott Wilson * Technology Support: Brett Achorn, Heidi Marie Andersen, Richard M. Barnes, Dale R. Beck, Glenn C. Bell, Jawad Benchikhi, Janet E. Berlin, Cathy E. Blanco, Michael S. Blum, Robert Edward Boas, Michael C. Bolds, Aileen Brimecombe, Brad Brooks, Scott Burris, Letha L. Burchard, Brent Burley, Judith A. Cardinale, Mark R. Carlson, William T. Carpenter, Steven C. Carpenter, John Cejka, Lawrence Chai, Loren Chun, Peter Lee Chun, Michael Clay, Ray C. Coleman, Troy Conrad, Tom Corrigan, Patrick Dalton, Nolan R. Davis, Margaret Ann Decker, Lyly Mai Do, Elena Driskill, Jeffrey Edwards, Jerry A. Eisenberg, Norbert Faerstain, Thomas J. Fico, Marc Fleury, David Patrick Flynn, Kevin G.J. Freels, Scott Garrett, Massimiliano Gasparri, Mark W. Gilicinski, Sean Joel Goldman, Steven L. Groom, Gregory S. Heflin, David R. Hernandez, Paul Hildebrandt, John D. Hoffman, Shannon R. Howard, James P. Hurrell, Darrian M. James, Danny Jewell, Marc Jordan, Kevin E. Keech, Kimberly W. Keech, Daniel C. Kim, Mark R. Kimball, Michael D. Kliewer, Joseph M. Lohmar, John Edward Lopez, James MacBurney, Jean Mandonnet, Michael A. McClure, Kevin A. McGuire, Mark A. McLaughlin, Dayna B. Meltzer, Christophe Meslin, Elizabeth Meyer, G. Kevin Morgan, Christopher D. Mihaly, Thaddeus P. Miller, Jack Muleady, Jeff Nash, Tom Naylor II, Troy Norin, David Oguri, Mabel Lim Okamura, David E. Ortega, Tamara R. Payton, Julie Reelfs, Patrick Robin, Nathalie Roca Ripoll, Kaizhen Ruan, Michael Saitta, Atiq Sajawal, Nasser B. Salomon, Fe Alcomendas Samala, James A. Sandweiss, Matthew Schnittker, Arthur H. Shek, Jeffrey L. Sickler, Chris Springfield, John Stimson, Charles Stoner, Byron Stultz, Yun-Chen Sung, Sandy Sunseri, Joe Suzow, Rasmus Tamstorf, Bond-Jay Ting, Laurie Tracy, Roy Turner, Tamara Valdes, Carl Villarete, Jon Y. Wada, Sahara E. Ford-Wernick, Doug White, Derek Elliott Wilson, Tomas A. Wong, Fran R. Zandonella, Michael Zarembski * Additional Technology Support: Michael C. Bolds, Randy Fukuda, Pradeep Hiremath, Carlos Quinonez, Grace H. Shirado, Michael Sullivan, Anthony A. Apodaca, Loren C. Carpenter, Ed Catmull, Rob Cook, Pat Hanrahan, Steve Johnson, Jim Lawson, Sam Leffier, M.W. Mantle, Dan McCoy, Darwyn Peachey, Thomas Porter, William Reeves, David Salesin, Don Schreiter, Mark Vandewettering * Additional Technology Staff: Nhi Hua Casey, David Coons, Scott Dolim, Dale Drummond, Bruce Hatakeyama, Shyh-Chyuan Huang, Mark Jankins, Mark R. Kimball, Cathy McGowan Leahy, Edwin R. Leonard, Brad Lowman, David Remba, Cary Sandvig, James J. Sepe, Kevin P. Shauger, Scott S. Terek Information Systems * Senior Manager of Digital Production: Edward Kummer * Senior Manager of Digital Technology: Dean Schiller * Technology Manager Florida: Enrique Santos * CGI Software Development Manager: Peter DeVroede * Manager, Media Group: Thomas Moore, Jr. * Manager, Management Applications: Kevin J. Hussey * Manager, Systems Software Development: Graham S. Allan * Manager, Systems: Jeff Rochlin * Manager, Technical Support: Mark Dawson * Manager, Technical Services: Mark M. Tokunaga * Manager, Traditional Animation Software: Todd Scopio * Computer Systems Manager: David H. Ching * Director of Technical Facilities and Operations: Dave Inglish * Manager of Production Systems: David F. Wolf * Hardware Engineer: Neftali "El Magnifico" Alvarez * Software Engineers: Bill Carson, Ken Huey * Logistics Programmer: Heidi Stettner * Macintosh Systems Engineer: Michael E. Murdock * Hardware Technician: Edgar Quinoñes * Systems Operators: Onny P. Carr, Alec Wong * Media Systems Engineer: Alex Stahi * Digital Massage Therapist: Narottama Alden * Digital Angel: Daria K. Anderson * Digital Librarian: Phyllia Oyama * Render I/O: Lorenzo Russell Bambino, James Colby Bette, Jimmie A. Nelson Jr., Alan A. Patel, Elkeer Zaldumbide Pratt, Bradley L. Smith, Ann Ta, David W. Thompson, Kevin Waldvogel-DeMonaco, Shelley Page, Nick Harris, Jill Tudor * Technical Facilities Support: Jeff Alden, Frank N. Bassi, Lawrence Chai, Randy Fukuda, Thomas Moore, Jr., John Outten, Marty Prager, Warren Lee Theriot, Phillip Wangenheim * Pixar: Thomas Hahn, Peter Nye, Michael A. Shantzis, Rick Ace * Troublemaker: Robert Rodriguez, Elizabeth Avellan Post Production * Post Production Supervisor: Lori Korngiebel * Post Production Coordinator: Katie Hooten * Post Production Manager: Sue Bea Montgomery * Post Production Administrator: Heather Jane MacDonald-Smith * Video Post Production Coordinator: Robert H. Bagley * Post Production Engineer: Michael Kenzi Tomizawa * Post Production Assistant: Matthew C. Walcutt * Post Production Sound Services by: Skywalker Sound · A Division of Lucas Digital Ltd., Company, Marin County, California * Sound Effects: Dick Maitland * Sound Supervisor: Gary Rydstrom * Re-Recording Mixers: Gary Rydstrom, Tom Johnson * Original Dialogue Recordist: Doc Kane * Second Assistant Editor: Shelly Theaker * Post Production Assistants: Ryan Malone, Thom Kyle * Dailies Projectionist: Brian Peterson * Supervising Sound Editor: John Leveque M.P.S.E. * Assistant Sound Designer: Shannon Mills * Sound Effects Editors: Ken Fischer, David C. Hughes * Sound Editing by: Soundstorm * Supervising Dialogue/ADR Editor: Kimberly Lowe Vogt M.P.S.E. * Supervising Foley Editor: Lisa V. Varetakis * Sound Design: Wade Wilson * Sound Effects Editors: Anthony R. Milch, Steven P. Robinson M.P.S.E., Steve Mann M.P.S.E. * First Assistant Sound Editor: Ann Thornberg Zail * Apprentice Sound Editor: Mario A. Vitale * Foley Artists: Jeffrey Wilhoit, James Moriana * Foley Mixer: Nerses Gezalyan * ADR Mixer: Ron Bedrosian * ADR Editor: Michael Silvers * ADR Recordist: Julio Carmonas * Group ADR: Loop Troop * Re-Recorded at: Todd AO Studios - Stage S * Re-Recording Mixers: Jon Taylor, Brad Sherman * Recordist: Matt Colleran * Foley by: TAJ Soundworks * Assistant Sound Editors: Marcie Romano, Steve Slanec * Foley Editors: Mary Helen Leasman, Susan Sanford * Foley Artists: Dennie Thorpe, Jana Vance * Foley Editor: Tony Eckert * Foley Recordist: Frank “Pepe” Merel * Sound Effects Assistant: Dee Selby * Dolby Digital Consultant: Steve F.B. Smith * Mix Technicians: Jurgen Scharpf, Juan Peralta * Re-Recordist: Buena Vista Sound, Brian Magerkurth * Process Lab: Joe Parra, John White, Joe Holmes, Rick Engels * Live Action Reference: Barry O'Neill * Video Crew: David Weiss, Al Vasquez, Pat Ferraioli, Brian Jolley * Video Engineer: Bryan J. Rusenko * Video Technician: Hugo Olguin, Jorge Alia * Motion Reference: Tandy Beal * Electric Consultant/Contractor: Mark Musumeci * Massage Therapist: Aisha Candrian * Operations Manager: Robert Haro * Operations Coordinator: Bruce Portman * Additional Optical Effects: Harry Walton/Image FX Michael Hinton/Interformat * Electric Consultant/Contractor: Mark Musumeci * Massage Therapist: Aisha Candrian * Photographer: Richard Downing * Sew It Fits: Alice Payton * Machine Room Operators: Travis Crenshaw, Gabriel Guy * Additional Dialogue Recorded by: Jackson Schwartz, Tom Maydeck, Vince Caro * Black and White Processing: John White * Lux Laser Film Recording Provided by: Digital Filmworks, Inc. * Film Processing: Medallion Film Laboratories Co., Ltd. * Executive in Charge of Production: Sam Register * Executive in Charge of Production for Sony Wonder: Jeff Holder * Executive in Charge of Production for Sesame Workshop: Jodi Nussbaum * Negative Cutters: Mary Beth Smith, Rick Mackay, Kona Cutting/Gary Burritt * Color Timers: Jim Passon, Michael Hatzer, Terry Claborn * Dailies Color Timer: Ed Dobbs * Main Title Sequence Created by: Chiodo Brothers Productions, Inc. * End Titles and Opticals by: Custom Film Effects * End Credit Titles by: Buena Vista Imaging * Projection: Don Henry, Ken Moore, Deem Rahall * Telecine Operator: Robert J. Hansen * Camera Equipment furnished by: Panavision * Gyro-Stabilized Camera System provided by: SpaceCam Systems, Inc. * Grip and Electric Equipment furnished by: P.S. Production Services Ltd. * Rights & Clearances by: Entertainment Clearances, Laura Servien Cassandra Barbour * Script Research by: Marshall Plumb Research Assoc. Inc. * Turner Risk Management: Laurie Cartwright, Jennifer Mount * Production Safety: Jeff Egan * Insurance Provided by: AON/Albert G. Ruben Insurance Services, Inc. * Preview Technical Supervisor: Lee Tucker * Payroll by; Cast and Crew Entertainment Service, Inc. * Filmed on location in Ontario Canada and at Toronto International Studios, Kleinburg, Ontario · with Special Thanks to Mark Wood * Special Sound Effects Creation: John Paul Fasal * Sound Effects Created on: Lexicon's LXP-5 * Optical Effects by: Perpetual Motion Pictures * Additional Optical Effects by: The Howard Anderson Company * Additional Animation Camera Services: Nick Vasu, Inc. · Thomas Baker, Mark Henley * Animation Studio: Walt Disney Feature Animation * Animation Production: Sesame Workshop, Hanna-Barbera Productions and Comedy Central * Executive in Charge of Production for Walt Disney Studios: Jeffrey Katzenberg, Janice Burgess, Jayne Barbera * Special Assistant: Debbie Spinney * Dialogue Recorded at: Buzzy's * Transportation Provided by: All Nippon Airways * Produced at Cannon Elstree Studios, Hertz, England * Orion Technocrane & Vistavision Camera Supplied by: Technovision * Conveyor Equipment Supplied by: Canning Conveyor Co., Ltd. * Electrical Equipment Supplied by: Samuelson Lighting, Ltd. Thanks To Everyone at Pixar and Troublemaker Who Supported This Production * Director of Finance & Controller: Sarah Flatley * Fiance & Administraion: Mary DeCola, Marty Eshoff, John Lansberry, Kirstan E. Radzikowski, Kathi Keeton, Ellen Fair, Linda McCampbell, Tim Glass, Mark Frazitta, Kenny Condit, Jim Ferrucci, Cece Heimans, Melinda Jackson, Sue Williams, Susan Gatrill, Cheryl Murata, Bryn Fletcher, Andrea Nordemann, Kim Kelley * Creative Resources & Marketing: Katherine Sarafian, Leeann Alameda, Kim Cannon, Edward Chen, Margaret G. Davis, Karen Dufilho, Kathleen Handy, David R Haumann, Jonas Rivera, Clay Welch * Facilities: Tom Carlisle, Craig Payne, Christian Damerow, Ian Evans, Brian Tranlor, Patrica Bavuso, Annaliza Constantino, Joni Superticioso * Human Resources: Shelby Cass, Lisa Ellis, Ed Martin, Elyse Klaidman, Andrew Lyndon, Randy Nelson, Diane Philips, Sangeeta Prasher, Nina Sealander * Purchasing & Relocation: Dennis DJ Jennings, Amy Ellenwood * Production Babies: Chelsea Leean Alfred, Noah Kenneth Caffey, Jacqueline Nicole Ghezzi, Jean Valjean Harris, James Evan Hogan, Leanna Nicole Johnston, Rhys Alexander Marks, Samuel Allan Matthews, Landon Moring, Cade James Moshell, Calvin Cleaverley Rodriguez With Special Thanks To The money that Sesame Workshop earns when you buy our licensed products is put back into other Sesame Workshop educational products And To The Following Support Staff At Walt Disney Feature Animation Whose Tireless Efforts Made This Film Possible: · Thanks for Helping! * The filmmakers wish to extend their personal thanks to the following for their contribution to the maing of this movie: New York Daily News LP, Archives, The City College of New York, CUNY, Mark Gimbel, Mattel, Hasbro, Stephen Medina, Chaos Toy, Jim Rothsbarth, Schylling, Erch-a-sketch, Gund * American Humane Association monitored the animal action. No animal was harmed in the making of this film. (AHA 00463) * This motion picture is being exhibited under specific license and is not for sale. * Film & Television Unit - A Program of American Humane * "Leon Redbone" Courtesy of Courtesy of August Records * The Empire State Building design is a trademark of Empire State Building Company LLC and is used with permission * NY 1 News, the NY 1 logo is a registered trademark * LEGO, the LEGO logo and brick configuration are tradmearks of the LEGO Group - © 2003 The LEGO Group * "Whever Bears Be" cover illustrations created by Arden Johnson * QVC CLIPS PROVIDED BY QVC, INC. * Animation Systems by: Avid Technology * Computer Systems for Final Rendering: Sun Microsystems, Inc. * Interactive Computer Workstation: Silicon Graphics, Inc. * 3-D Modeling Software: Alias/Wavefront * 2-D Paint Software: Interactive Effects, Inc. * Network Equipment: Cisco Systems * Rendered by: RenderMan * Processing by: Monaco Labs * Prints by Deluxe and Technicolor® * Color by Rainmaker and Motion Film Lab * Released in Fujiilm International Motion Picture Products * Kodak Motion Picture Film Color By Deluxe.png Kodak motion picture film logo.png Panavision-1-logo-png-transparent.png E907A213-9C9D-47BE-AC92-A502C7FDF534.jpeg * SDDS Sony Dynamic Digital Sound In Selected Theaters * Dolby Digital In Selected Theaters * DTS * No. 40170 Motion Picture Association of America * I.A.S.T.E.-667 * Actra * Emion DT Performers * Copyright © MMIII Muunich Carlyle Productions GmbH & Co. KG/Disney Enterprises, Inc. All Rights Reserved * This Motion Picture Was Created By Walt Disney Pictures and Television For Purposes Of Copyright Law In The United Kingdom. * Soundtrack Available on Cassete and Compact Disc from Walt Disney Records 4471E671-50DF-4EE2-A396-0AA9C19DD4DD.jpeg * Now At Shoping Available On Disney Store 5D5AD791-B07B-4A43-A8FE-1AC1B7FF765A.jpeg * Books Available at Stores Everywhere Disney Publishing Worldwide 67B1E96F-BC30-4736-A36E-25C37EE7F2BD.jpeg * CD-Rom and Video Game Available From Disney Interactive E91330CC-7FBB-47B9-8035-7EA03A018542.jpeg * The characters and icental portrayed and the names herein are fictious, and any similarity to the name, character or history of any person is entirely coincidental and unintentional. This motion picture photoplay is portected prusuant tot he provisions of the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplicaiton and/or distribution of this pohotplay may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. * In Association with Munich Carlyle Productions GmbH Co. & KG * Distributed by Buena Vista Pictures Distribution Closing Logo 446F9770-E992-40CB-B2CD-17A4AB391AE7.jpeg * Walt Disney Pictures Category:Christmas Category:End Credits Category:Movie credits Category:New Line Cinema Category:Guy Walks into a Bar Productions Category:Gold/Miller Productions Category:Mosaic Media Group Category:Shawn Danielle Productions Ltd. Category:ABC Family Category:Alliance Atlantis Home Video Category:CBS Category:New Line Home Entertainment Category:Nickelodeon Network Category:Universal Kids Category:Buena Vista Pictures Distribution Category:Walt Disney Home Entertainment Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Walt Disney Feature Animation Category:Disney Category:Walt Disney Stop-Motion Studios Category:Walt Disney Live-Action Studios